


Not likely

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: We'll see about that...





	Not likely

Our story begins the day Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley first met after their sorting.

Percy was in front of Oliver, but he heard him tell stories about his Quidditch feats and he listened as they waited to be let into The Great Hall.

Oliver grinned. "Then I dived across and saved it with a finger."

The students surrounding him oohed and aahed.

Percy tilted his head and without turning around asked, "Which finger?"

Oliver turned tomato red and stammered, "M-My middle one of course."

Percy turned round and scoffed. "No way, nobody can do that."

Oliver slowly turned back to his normal colour and said, "I can. Sorry, I didn't quite catch your name."

Percy sneered. "That's because I didn't tell you it. I'm Percy Weasley."

Oliver shook his outstretched hand and smiled. "Oliver Wood, but my friends call me Olly."

Percy sighed. "Who said I wanted to be your friend, Mr. Quidditch Extraordinaire?"

Oliver mumbled, "Ah, my bad. I just assumed."

Percy told him, "Never assume anything, Mr. Weasley."

He then turned back to his friend who chuckled. "You like him, Perce."

Percy whispered, "Who, Oliver Quidditch Expert Wood? Trust me, that's not likely. I'd never date a guy like him."


End file.
